Kissed by Lightening
by Jess McRae
Summary: Severus, Hermione and a summer


A/N Impractical Magic- written from Snapes POV- I first have to say a massive thank-you to all of my reviewers- some of them were so nice that they made me cry (*yup im a wimp :) ) This is the first chapter of the story from Snapes POV- I have tried to make the chapters nice and long and write around the diary entry's ('cept there not diary entry's- you'll see) to give you more information. Hope you like. :) Ax  
  
A/N 2- whoopsie- forgot to mention that the indented thingies are memories.  
  
Kissed by Lightening  
  
Severus Snape strode into the room. It was an extremely comfortable room, and had the students of Hogwarts been asked to describe the potions master's private quarters, then no doubt the light comfortable room filled with books and battered couches would have been far from their minds. But to him, it was home.  
  
Several hours later, the fire was blazing and with a glass of Ogden's best Fire Whiskey inside him, he sat down to write the letter:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Due to your rather promising NEWT results, and your insistence on pursuing a career in potions, it has been decided that you are to study for your diploma under Severus Snape, Potions Master who is currently teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Your training will commence at 11am sharp on the thirteenth of June, this year. You will be required to live in residence at Hogwarts, so it is suggested that you bring suitable garments and also a basic potions making kit.  
Yours Sincerely  
Severus Snape  
  
He leaned back, the date of her birth had been troubling him somewhat- surely she could not be two years older than her year mates? Severus made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it in the morning. He sealed up the envelope and left it on his desk- retiring to his room with a battered copy of the muggle book "The Odyssey- by Homer" *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ Severus looked down into the basin filled with a shimmering, clear but thick liquid. His pensieve was his most prized possession, he used it to record memories he wanted to keep and look over time and time again. In it, he had memories of his time at Hogwarts, his graduation day and the first time he had ever performed the forbidden curses, he used them to remind him- self of how low he had sunk- he had destroyed the lives of two innocent people and killed another. There were times when he wanted to forget these memories but he used them to keep control of his emotions when at Revels and faced with the base of all human despair- Voldemort.  
  
"No, oh please no! I have a family- my wife is pregnant with our son-  
spare me!"  
  
The mans pitiful cries echoed around the dark night- there was no hint  
of any emotion at all in Severus's eyes. He slowly raised his wand and  
muttered something, there was a blinding green flash and now the only  
sound was that of the death-eaters laughter.  
  
He hated the fact that he had once been those that sought protection from the Dark Lord- preferring to sell his code of ethics, friends and at one time, a part of his very soul rather than make a stand against a torturer, a murderer and a man that took pleasure in others suffering and misery. Severus sighed. He hated thinking about what he had been and now that Potter had killed Voldemort there really was no need to do it, but he kept at it. He sometimes enjoyed wallowing in hatred of himself *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
"But Headmaster! I do not want that girl here! She is a nuisance!  
Please, there is still time for me to owl her and send her to another  
Magical School-preferably one on the other side of the world"  
Severus looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, but the Headmaster turned  
away from his beseeching gaze and said in a voice that broke no  
comments "The girl arrives tomorrow, severus, and you will be polite  
to her"  
  
Severus sighed; this was his last day of solitude. The oh-so-knowledgeable Hermione Granger would be arriving tomorrow, no doubt wrecking havoc on his potions cabinet. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
"Miss Granger, I expect you to have read the new books by Percival  
Tyme and Oputurgus Denby and naturally, you will have read the  
standard texts on potion making and techniques. Now sit down, shut up  
and I expect the Lilop potion brewing within the next thirty minutes"  
  
This was how Severus Snape greeted his former pupil, the years hadn't  
changed her much, he thought, looking at her springy curls and slight  
figure. And no doubt she was still the same insufferable know it all,  
he thought uncharitably.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 


End file.
